Caught
by Silvermoondusted
Summary: Tala takes something of Enrique's because Enrique took something of his. Now Enrique needs help and he has nobody to turn too. Not Yaoi! Need OC's


A/N: Hey all a new author with a new fic! Hope you all like it. I need OC's.

Gemini Dubois was a tall lavender haired girl with flashing violet eyes and a temper to boot. It was rare to actually cause her temper to flare however, and only one person had ever been able to start her up. He was sitting across from her at the moment smirking superiorly. She sneered and raised her eyebrows in disgust. This action only made his smirk wider and she bit back her temper.

Kai Hiwatari smirked at the pretty purlette (purple haired) sitting across from him trying to get her to blow. She crossed her graceful long legs and turned away from him, flipping her straight hair over her tanned shoulder. He felt a heat spread from his stomach to his groin and bit his lip. She stood up and sent him a disgusted sneer.

"Later blue." Her voice was laced with a faint French accent. She pulled on a loose sweater and walked out of the room. She smiled at Kai's parents and exited his large mansion. Her car sat in the driveway and she opened the door of her red 2004 Sunfire. She slipped in and stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. She backed the car out of the driveway and slipped on her sunglasses. She clicked on her CD player and instantly Ashlee Simpson's voice came out.

Gemini started to bob her head along with the music and hummed along to La La while she drove through town. She grinned as her best friend Mariah Chun waved her down.

"Hey girl you're coming from blue's side of town." Mariah teased as she slip in next to the tall purlette.

"God help me." Gemini groaned as she flipped the music off and sent the pretty pink haired girl a smile.

"Well… he IS hot." Mariah teased as she crossed her legs on the seat and rolled down her window.

"Your cruel." Gemini wrinkled her nose and Mariah laughed.

"Wanna go to the movies tonight Gemma?" Mariah cocked her head to the side and waited for an answer.

"Depends on the movie Mari." Gemini answered and she turned a left and started driving down a shady street. The houses were all colonial looking houses and she pulled up to a large red one. She turned off the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Well, lets go sneak a peek at our movie choices then." Mariah hopped out of the car and Gemini, laughing, followed her inside.

"Oliver I'm home!" Gemini called in the front door and grinned when her brother walked in.

"Welcome home Gemini." He smiled at his sister and then smiled at Mariah. "Hello Mariah." He was holding a bowel with creamy chocolate inside and Gemini closed her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh! Cake!" Gemini grinned as she poised her finger over a rich chocolate cake and Oliver gently pushed it away.

"You can wait until there's icing on it. Mum and Dad will be home late tonight." Oliver stood in front of the cake and sent his sister a meaningful glance.

"Alrighty." Gemini turned to Mariah and grinned. "So what movie should we go see?"

"Let's go see…" Mariah trailed off and looked around. "Why don't we rent a movie?"

"Doesn't matter to me… what movie?" Gemini flopped in a chair and crossed her legs and waited.

"The Grudge." Mariah grinned and pretended to be scared.

"Ew." Gemini wrinkled her nose and Oliver shook his head.

"You're a baby. Come on!" Mariah pulled on her friend's arm and pouted.

"Fine fine fine!" Gemini relented and Mariah crowed triumphantly.

"I am so awesome!" Mariah grinned as she pulled her friend out the front door.

"Let's walk." Gemini avoided her car and continued to walk down the driveway.

"Fine." Mariah caught up to her friend and the two girls headed down the street towards the local Blockbuster.

"You know… this looks like a good movie!" Gemini held up Van Helsing and grinned sheepishly.

"You're a baby." Mariah poked her friend and Gemini sighed as she put the movie back down. A commotion at the front of the Blockbuster brought both girls attentions and they quietly crept to the front. A gang of angry looking teenage males had the blond haired male clerk at gunpoint and Gemini gasped. They knew the clerk; he was a friend of theirs from school. Enrique Sattiey.

"Oh my God… Ricky!" Mariah breathed as she held Gemini's arm in a vice grip.

"Oh God… we have to call the police." Gemini pulled away from view and pulled out her cell. She frowned and looked up at Mariah. "They'll hear it."

"The bathroom?" Mariah looked across the back of the store at a pair of blue doors. If they did that they would risk being shot but it was the only way to actually save their friend.

"Alright let's go." Gemini stood up and started to sneak across the back she peaked around the corner and fell back with a soft oomph as one of the guys started to turn.

"What was that?" The girls paled and quickly scrambled to hide behind a display of pop.

"Is anybody else in the store?" the guy who held Enrique at gunpoint demanded as he pressed the cold barrel harder into Enrique's temple.

"N-not that I know of… I was in the back." Enrique's voice was shaky as he looked around wondering who it could be.

"Search the entire store. I think I saw two girls in the back." He smirked and sent three of his friends to the area where the two girls were hiding.

"Shit." Gemini whispered as she crouched lower hoping they wouldn't see her. She pulled Mariah down beside her and the two girls peered through a crack in the pop at two of the three males who were looking for them. Mariah looked behind them and gripped her friends' arm painfully.

"Gemma…" Mariah hissed as her golden eyes clashed with crimson eyes.

"Shh." Gemini hissed back.

"Gemma!" Mariah poked her and Gemini turned around.

"Dammit." Gemini shrunk back and pulled Mariah with her.

"I found them." The crimson eyed male teen called and the other two joined him. He grabbed the girls by the arm and dragged them out from behind the display. They struggled against his gloved hands but were dragged to the front where they were thrown on the floor before a red haired teen.

"Well, look what we have here." The red head sneered as his turquoise eyes scanned the two girls up and down.

"No!" Enrique growled as he struggled against his captors.

"Oh? We seem to have hit a soft spot boys." The red head lifted Gemini by her hair and she cried out in shock.

"They didn't do anything!" Enrique pulled and the red head yanked harder on Gemini's hair.

"Stop!" Mariah cried out as her friend's face contorted in pain.

"Pretty little things." The red head dropped Gemini and she scuttled to Mariah. The two of them hugged while glaring heatedly at the boys.

"Leave them alone Tala. They didn't do anything." Enrique stopped struggling and sent the red head a pleading look.

"Take the girls. This might give you some incentive to return it blondie." Tala snarled. Two boys stepped forward, one with pale lavender hair and the other with blond. They each took a girl and left the Blockbuster.

Enrique was dropped and he fell to the ground with a frown. He had to call in for a favor now. He had to save two innocent girls from his mistakes.

A/N: So that's all for chapter one ppl… hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
